Enzai: Centerfold
by yng123
Summary: Durer and Guildias found out that Guys was stealing one of the Guard's Dirty Magazine, so the both of them is going to do something for that.WARNING: SMUT, YAOI, MXM, LEMON, RAPE, & BSDM! Don't say I didn't warn ya...
1. Prologue

**Title: Centerfold**

**Pair: GuildiasXGuysXDurer (LE GASP!)**

**Rating: M**

**Length: 2-3 chapters**

**Disclamer: I do not own ANY characters, Langmaor did.**

**Lets Git-R-Done!!! **

**Prologue**

_It was another regular routine day for Guildias as he walked through the Main Corridor of the Prison as he just finished with his Detective work for the day and it was time to visit Guys for one of his weekly 'Sessions'. He had hoped that the boy will not defy him again as he did many times before, otherwise there will be hell to pay. The last time he had 'sessions' with him, Guys could not able to walk right for the rest of the day as he did something that did not pleased him. But before he visit Guys, he had to go to his office to grab a few things for his 'personal business'._

_Moments later when Guildias had finally reached to his office, he opened the door and sees Durer on the other side of the room standing by the desk._

_"Good evening Sir."_

_"Hello Durer, I am here to check on Guys but first I have to..." but before Guildias had finished his sentence, Durer interrupted._

_"That is what I need to talk to you about."_

_"What did he do this time?" Guildias asked_

_"Apparently, one of the Guards told me that he stole his Dirty Magazines recently just to read them. I just found out couple a minutes ago." Guildias' thin eyebrow raised as he was pretty surprised that the boy would do such a thing. At first he was pissed off for Guys to break the rules, but he had other ideas of what to do with him._

_"Really?" Guildias asked in a Sarcastic way._

_"Yes, but don't worry I will take care of that right away" Durer said as he was smiling Devilishly_

_"Actually, I will be taking care of that. But since you witnessed it, I can use a little help."Durer gave him an evil smile as he stared to walk out the door.  
"I would be delighted to help you out anytime. I will meet you too in the torture room." Once Durer left Guildias was just standing there, getting stuff that he needed, and left the office with a wicked smile on his face._

TBC

There will be more to come, go ahead and put up comments there always allowed here. :)


	2. Busted

Here is Chapter 1 for the story

_It was time for every prisoner to have free time before they have to do their nightly routines such as laundry or showering. While everyone is playing cards or chatting with one another, Guys was sitting in a corner and reading a very smutty magazine he found earlier. It was not easy to get since the Guards have been watching his every moves, but it was worth it. _

He saw a picture of a woman that was being taken by a huge man from behind while his hands were fondling her bare breasts, and he could not help himself but just to stare at that picture which it was turning him on. But he also have to be very careful so no one could see him reading those type of stuff. Suddenly, Guildias was walking in through the room and spotted Guys reading the magazine out in the open. Guys noticed that he was walking towards him and had to hide the magazine to his back since he did not want Guildias seeing him reading those type of magazine.

"What the hell are you reading?" Guildias asked in a furious way

"Um...Nothing Sir." Guildias can tell that he is hiding something as Guys was shaking up. He grabbed the magazine from Guys' back and looked at the pictures. Guys was really nervous as he definitely knew what his reactions would be, so he decided to be cautiously ready for Guildias' violent temper. Once he had finished looking through the magazine, Guildias gave Guys a hard blow on the head which caused Guys to have a severe headache.

"You perverted little boy, there you are reading this type of shit that you robbed from the Guards and defy me yet again." Guildias said as he was pretty much pissed off. Guys would like to protest by saying that he just found it but he did not think lying and back-talking was a good idea since he was in pain from the hard blow that he received.

"You're coming with me..." With that the man grabbed Guys by the ear and dragged him out of the room. While Guys winced out in pain from the ear that has been pulled, the cell-mates looked at both of them curiously while they did not even know why Guys was being pulled by the Inspector. While getting through the main corridor, the boy felt shivers going down his spine. He definitely knew where they were going. He really hate going in there which brings him back to his painful memories.

Couple of minutes later, they had reached to the Torture room. Guildias opened these doors while still griping on to Guys' Ear. But he had finally released him by throwing him onto the floor.

"Get up." The Inspector commanded. With that Guys obeyed as he slowly got up from the floor. Suddenly the boy heard a snicker from across the room. "Its about time you got here." Guys readjust to the dark room and saw that it was Durer who was saying that. Durer was holding his trusty whip and smirking coldly which made Guys shivered. The boy did not even know that the both of them we're going to punish him at the same time.

In the middle of the room there is a table that has a couple of leather belts, the toy that Guildias used on Guys not to long ago, and handcuffs on top of it. Guys felt his stomach turn as he had a bad thinking that they are going to use these items on him. It was time to face back reality as Durer came close to both Guys and Guildias.

"We both see that you've been robbing one of the Guard's dirty magazines. And that is against the rules here..." Durer exclaimed as he pushed Guys against the wall and brings his knees up to the boy's crotch and rubbed it roughly.

"...So now there is something that is needed to be take care of." Guildias whispered to the boy's ear before he licked it slowly. Guys is starting to feel more uncomfortable as the both was all over him. The heat is starting to rise inside his body, even though it was not supposed to happen and the bad part is that Guys is feeling aroused from rough rubs against his crotch and the gentle licks from a rough tongue.

"Please...stop..." Guys moaned

"We both know that your enjoying this, so there is no need to hide it." Guildias said. All of a sudden, both Durer and Guildias ripped off Guys' clothes without further notice, leaving him naked and feeling really embarrassed. Guys' worst fear has came true as he started to feel really dizzy from anxiety.

Durer dragged Guys to a chair that was out in the open and forced him to sit down while the blonde Inspector was getting the supplies from the table. Durer spread his legs and Guildias was tying the leather belt around the ankles. Next, Guys was being cuffed by Durer while Guildias was putting on a leather choker around his neck. The choker was pretty tight, but not too tight that he couldn't able to breathe. Once that was taken care of, the both got up and gave the boy an evil smirk

"Lets do this..." Durer said

TBC

The next chapter is gonna get hotter


	3. Durer's Bet Part 1

Here comes Chapter 2

WARNING!!!! SMUTTYNESS COMING IN!!

_"Lets do this..." Durer said_

"Hell yes..." Guildias said as he comes foreword to the tied-up boy. But before he can do anything to Guys, Durer interrupted.

"...But first, I would like to make a bet with you." Guildias stopped for a moment to realize what the Guard had said as he was really confused since he did not expect this type of moment. He turned around and looked at Durer with a puzzled face. Guys is still shivering with fear as he was still tied up in a chair and he did not even know what is going to happen next.

"Ok...what's the catch?"

"I would like to see who can make the boy cum faster. Just place in your money and whoever ever can do that wins." Durer explained. Guildias was not much of a gambler, but he would able to accept that sort of challenge. "I would definitely accept your challenge my good friend." Guildias said as he reached into his pockets and grabbed out 20 Euro and placed it on the table. Durer took out his money and also did the same thing. When Guys heard about the whole challenge, he had to prepare himself.

"I'll go first." Guildias said as he volunteered. "Good luck. And do not worry, I will watch the time." With that, Durer gave the Inspector a twisted grin. Guildias came closer to Guys, get in among the boy's legs, and starts to rub the inner thighs. While boy felt something ticklish against the thighs, he looked down at the Inspector with his eyes wide open. "What are you going to do to me?" the boy asked nervously.

"You'll see. Just don't do anything foolish." Once Guildias has finished his words he started to take the boy's length with his hand and started to caress it fast, but in a steady pace. The boy was starting to feel the pleasure as he till his head back and took hold of both of his hands and begin to moan and gasp lightly. Guildias picked up the stroking pace until the whole length was red from all the blood that went in there.

Durer was standing by the table, whiles watching the boy suffering in pleasure. The Guard was starting to feel hot and horny as it was turning him on. He would like to take him right here, right now, but he has to wait till the bet was over. Once his turn was over, he will do whatever his cold heart desires.

Guys' cock was now leaking from all that hard caressing as the pearly drops leaked out of the slit and spilled all over the man's hand. "Dammit, it took Guildias a half a second just to make that boy leak. This is going to be a tough competition." Durer thought as he looked at the time and realized what just happened.

Guildias smiled wickedly for a quick moment before his fingers take hold of the boy's foreskin and peeled it down a few inches. The boy winced out in pain as it tore off the skin of his shaft. The man began to tap the sensitive glans and swirled his finger all over it. Guys felt like he was going to fall apart in a moment, but the bittersweet pleasure was still there to support him.

"How do you like that?" Guildias asked as he was pulling the foreskin lower. "Please stop it." Guys begged, but it was no use as the man began to lower himself and sucked on the glans while his bony fingers roughly massages the boy's sack. Guys gasped hard as he felt a hot sensation down to his length. His body kept shaking as he is desperate to get up from the chair and run as fast as he can, but there is nothing he can do about that.

Guildias started to increase his pace by going farther down to the boy's manhood and moved his lips up and down as fast as he could, while his fingers were still massaging the testicles roughly. Guys was starting to beg for more even though he still wanted to leave, he planned that after Guildias was through with him, he'll make an escape."Please let me cum..." The boy moaned as he was feeling all sweaty and felt like if he was near the sun.

Few moments later, Guys was about to cum as he bucked up his hips and screamed out his orgasm. Once that was happening, Guys came into the Inspector's mouth.When Guildias had tasted the bitter fluid, he swallowed a few amounts before he removes his mouth and let the rest of semen landed on the boy's thighs and chest. Once it was all over, Guys took a moment to catch his breath, while his shaft was soften.

Guildias stood up and walked towards Durer while smiling very horny-like. Durer was standing there sweating as Guildias' performance is making him feel extremely excited.

"How did I do?" Guildias asked as he wanted to know his results.

"Not bad, only about six minutes." Durer announced. Guildias couldn't be happier as it was pretty tricky to make the boy ejaculate, but it was worth a try. Durer started to grab the toy from the table, and was going towards the boy.

"Now, it's my turn."

TBC- MWAHAHAHA!! ￹FPRIVATE "TYPEPICT;ALT"Runs off


	4. Durer's bet part 2 & Punishment

Here is the final chapter. Sorry for the long wait but enjoy!!

"Sit down and quit squirming." With that, Durer slammed the boy's body back down to the chair. Guys' eye begin to fill up with tears as he feared that something bad will happen. Guildias is watching from the table and begin to smirk as the show was about to begin. The Blonde Guard brings up the dildo to the boy's entrance and jammed it in fiercely. Guys screamed in pain as his anus was stinging in pain as the blood begins to drawn out.

Durer started to move the toy in and out in a fast pace as he is trying to attempt to beat Guildias' time. The boy begins to moan in pain and pleasure at the same time as the toy is rubbing against his sweet spot forcefully. "Looks like you can't stand this, but I am sure you will get use to this sooner or later" Durer said as he loves to see the boy suffers this way. Durer started to thrust in faster and reached up to pinched one of his nipples. The boy was starting to feel numb as he couldn't feel his bottom and feels more in pain as the Guard's finger is rotating the pebble of flesh.

Few moments later, the boy was ready for release as he was moving his hips forward to follow the pace of the thrusting from the toy and tries to help out his swollen length. "Ughh...I'm...AAAH." Guys moaned as the boy released for the second time. The hot jism flew into the air and landed on the base of the toy and on his legs.

Once it was all over Guys leaned back and started to catch his breath. Durer stood and walked up to Guildias, who seemed to be enjoyed watching this.

"So...?" Durer asked as he was waiting for the result.

"Not bad, only about 6 minutes and 10 seconds. Looks like I win." Durer shrugged in frustration as he was so close to beat Guildias' record. Once Guildias collected the money he earned, the blonde young man helped Durer to untie Guys before lifting him up and threw him on the ground.

"I'm sorry I stole the dirty magazine, I promise to never steal it again...please let me go" Guys begged as his body trembles down and feels more pain ever before.

"Begging won't do it. Its time for you to face your punishment..." Guildias replied. With that Guildias undid his pants, spread the boy's buttocks, took out his swollen length, and forcefully began to thrusting into the Guys from behind.

Once the boy felt the length coming into his ass, he screamed in pain as it was one of the worst pain he ever felt since Guildias' manhood is big. Guildias ignored Guys' loud cries as he started to thrust in and out while the boy's rectum starts to bleed again. Suddenly Durer went in front of Guys, undid his pants, took out his cock, and shoved it into the boy's mouth without any warning. Guys could not stand the smell of Durer as his eyes started to water and muffling out his words. "That'll shut you up..." Durer moaned as he took hold of the boy's head with one of his hands and began riding his skull.

From the back, Guildias began to groan as he started to go faster with his pace while Guys' arms and legs are shaking from standing all fours too long. Guys' pain had faded away and replaced it with waves of pleasure as Guildias started to reach up in the front and started to stroke his shaft while his cock was rubbing against Guys' sweet spot.

For both Guildias and Durer, this punishment is very suitable for the boy as it would teach him one of these lessons that won't ever make him forget. Guys' however wished that this wouldn't happen as its probably the worst moment that he could ever think as he got raped and tormented by not one but two Sadistic men. He couldn't able to think anything worse from this type of situation.

Eventually, Durer was near climax as he took hold of Guys' head with both of his hands and moves his head very fast and ignoring the boy's muffled cries. He tilled his head back and released into the boy's uninviting mouth. When Guys felt the fluid coming in, the boy tried to swallow it all but failed as it both taste horrible and salty. Once Guys removed the swelling organ out of his mouth, the hot jism sprayed all over his weary face, neck, and chest while it landed on the floor.

Guildias was also firing his sperm inside the boy's anus while took a hard hold on the boy's cock as its contracting and massaging his organ from the inside. While ejaculating, the semen mixed with blood oozed out from the anus and lands on the back of Guys' thighs down to his legs. For Guys, he couldn't take anymore of this as he screamed out in orgasm while he cums all over the young man's hands.

Once it was all over with, Guildias took out his now soften length out of Guys' ass and redid his pants. The boy fell to ground and slowly shuts his eyes as he was completely out of energy.

"That take cares of that...don't you think?" Durer asked as he dusted off his uniform. When Durer looks at Guildias, he saw him covering up his face as a few tears rolling down his eyes and never he saw him that way before. "Sir, Are you ok?" Guildias was facing back to reality as he just heard of what the Guard was asking him.

"Whu?... Oh I'm ok. Sorry about that." Guildias respond as he got up and started heading out the door with a blank look on his face. Durer followed him behind, his thoughts were thinking about Guildias' mysterious behavior. "I think that kid learned his lesson." Durer muttered as his face turned wickedly while he looked back on the boy before closing the heavy doors.

Few hours later, Durer asked one of the Guards to go get Guys and returns him to his cell. The red-headed guard opened the door, walks towards the unconscious boy and kicked him which makes the boy rise up quickly.

"Wake up Kid! Its time to get back to your cell!" The guard commanded. With that the boy stood up and follows the Guard back to his cell. His mind thought that this will be one of the useful advice he could use in order to stay out of trouble by not stealing anymore things, or else it would haunt him back like what happened earlier before he came to this hellhole called Enzai.

Hope you all enjoy reading this!! Reviews are always welcome here ;)


End file.
